My Princess
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Asch has been gone from the Fabre Manor for a long time. He comes back...in bad shape. He confesses his love for Princess Natalia in two simple words: "My Princess."


**Series: **ToTA - _Tales of The Abyss_  
><strong>Type: <strong>One-shot  
><strong>Title: "<strong>My Princess"  
><strong>Paring: <strong>AschxNatalia

* * *

><p>The large door to the Fabre Manor burst open with soldiers flooding through, carrying someone on a stretcher. The Duke and his wife came thorugh a doorway, rushing to the person who was unconscious, his red hair falling over the sides of the pallet. Agrivated voices could be heard all around, and then the hall grew silent in mourning.<p>

"Asch!" Princess Natalia's pained scream and footsteps broke the long silence as her heels clicked on the polished floor, her breath quick and labored as she fell on her knees to her lover's side, tears running down her cheeks.

"Natalia..." Duke Fabre watched as the girl scooped up Asch in her arms, hugging him close, the boy's body battered and face covered in wounds. He then touched his wife on the shoulder with a 'Let's let them be' glance as they walked away, back to their chambers.

"Asch..." The princess sobbed into the God-General's hair, stroking his head lovingly, her hands shaking.

A few of the soldiers who had brought Asch into the Manor came up to Natalia, grabbing the stretcher and hauling Asch up, away from the distraught Princess, begining to walk away. "Princess Natalia, we need to take this man to the infermary, you may accompany him if you wish." They left her sitting on the ground, moving toward the courtyard of the Manor to cross into the medical wing.

Natalia stood up, clenching her fists and wiping at her face. i'Asch...please be alright...'/i She then procceeded to walk to her room to lie down for a while, as her crying had made her tired.

**...Hours later...**

Natalia awoke to a knock at her chamber door. "Who is it?" She asked, still slightly half-asleep. The person came in the door, shrouded in darkness as it was growing dark outside and Natalia's light was off.

Going to her bed, the person's hair made contact with her fingers as they pulled her into a hug. She smelled blood, and charred wood on the person and her eyes widened as her fingers slowly curled aaround the long hair that danced near her hands. "As...ch..." Her voice was tiny, as her eyes watered and she grasped the hair tightly, nuzzling against his bare chest that was wrapped in bandages.

Asch, whispered into her ear. "I'm here..." His rough voice causing her body to shake as tears came and he sat down on her bed. "Natalia...I'm back..."

"Asch!" The Princess was now fully awake thanks to the readhead's soft words, and wrapped her smal arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrolably. "I-I thought you were dead!"

The God-General's eyes went narrowed a bit annoyed, as he held the girl in his strong arms. "Hmph...I'm to strong to die. You should know that by now."

Natalia sniffed, looking up at Asch and nodding. "I see that now. But you got hurt pretty bad..." She put a hand against his chest, where blood was begining to soak through the bandages.

Asch didn't respond, staring at the Princess, his face growing soft, a side of himself showing he only reserved for her. A hand came up under her chin as he lifted it and wiped at her eyes, caressing her cheek.

"Asch, I-" The girl's words were cut off as the red-haired God-General leaned down to kiss Natalia on the lips, his bangs tickling her forehead and nose making her giggle slightly into the kiss, leaning on his chest.

They locked eyes as they kissed, bold green speaking to light green and something happening between the two in their shared moment of silence. Asch's eyes told Natalia the one thing she had always wanted to hear from the other. They said, _'I love you, my Princess.'_

Asch pulled away slowly, the small lips in front of his face parted and breathing slowly, the adorable face they were on flush and warm.

"Say it."

Green eyes blinked from under red bangs. "What?"

"Say it. Tell me what I want to hear Asch."

The God-General's face was calm,as he took Natalia's hands in his own, warm hands, kissing her fingers. After each finger he spoke.

"I...love...you...Natalia...my...Princess."

Her face grew red and she bit her lip, but couldn't stop the tears.

Asch's face became confused, his brow furrowing a bit. "Why are you crying now?"

The Princess hiccuped, and spoke in short breaths. "You. Said. You. L-Loved. M-Me." She threw herself onto Asch, knocking him back onto her bed, making him yell and wince in pain.

"Ow...hey what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, what else?"

"Oh really? I thought you were hurting me."

"Asch, I love you too much to hurt you...but do you love me back?" She looked up from resting her head on his chest, big eyes swollen from crying.

The male put a hand on her head, and smiled a bit. "My Princess...of course I love you." He pulled her fully onto the bed, laying beside her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you...I want to stay like this forever..."

Asch smiled again to himself. _'Am I ready to be here...to come back to her?_' He mused on the question for moment then dismissed it. _'I'm here now, and that's proof enough we're one'_

The two lay on Natalia's bed and soon fell asleep, smiles on both their faces, her fingers curled in his hair, and his arms around her protectively.

"My Princess..."


End file.
